F.U.V'd
"F.U.v'd", is Way to Die #248, is the third death to be featured in "A New App Called Death", which aired on April 2, 2012. Plot Dr. Siraki is a sleazy sports doctor who, along with his patients, frequently use testosterone-boosting steroids. He also hates cyclists, and if he sees cyclists ride past him, he will start yelling at them even with no good reason that he loses focus on other things. One day, on a dirt trail, he is forced to slow down for two cyclists. He gets impatient and repeatedly honks the horn and yells at them, until he runs them off of the road out of spite. Siraki is so distracted in his rage and arrogance along with his wife yelling at him, that he fails to notice a flatbed truck carrying rods of rebar in front of his S.U.V. By the time Siraki sees the truck up ahead, even he knows it's way too late; before he could apply the brakes, he rear-ends the truck, causing a rod to go right through the windshield and impale his skull, tearing out his brain stem, shutting down his heart and lungs; this resulting in his death and sending his panicked, now-widowed wife running away as she screamed in horror. "Dr. Siraki thought he owned the road, to him a cyclist was a menace to his steroid driving, pumped-up lifestyle. But in the end, he went from road rage to roadkill." U.S Version "Dr. Siraki thought he owned the road, to him a cyclist was a menace to his steroid driving, pumped-up lifestyle. His road rage overdose made him...pumped-down” U.K Version Interviewees *Dr. Boyd Flinders - Surgeon Trivia *The doggerel quote is similar to Trailer Trashed, but the announcer said "road rage to road kill" instead of "road-worthy to road kill" in this one. *A very similar story about two men, who were on a motorcycle, occurred in the early 2000’s. They both survived after surgery and removal of the 2” diameter pipe. A brief video can be seen on YouTube (warning, it’s graphic!): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=39eYvWDzMa0 Goofs *'Continuity:' Siraki's wife is wearing a yellow dress throughout - however, after Siraki was killed, his wife is suddenly shown wearing a gray dress. Also, Siraki's clothing: a white shirt and a maroon tie, suddenly changes to light blue and his tie is striped once he gets killed. *'Revealing:' When Dr. Siraki first gets into his SUV after yelling at a cyclist, you can clearly see a broken hole in the windshield - indicating that this scene was filmed later in the day, since the death scene was already shot. *'Crew or Equipment Visible:' When Dr. Siraki is angrily honking at two cyclists during an overhead shot of the car, you can clearly see the action camera's shadow. Foreign names *'Mal Conductor' (Bad Driver) - Latin American dub. *'Ciclao' (Cycled) - Spanish dub. Segment Nicknames *FUV (Spike TV website) *Bicycle Berserker *Bicycle Bang Ganged Category:Jerk deaths Category:Way to die Category:Death by impalement Category:Death by injury Category:Accidental death Category:Death by karma Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Death by broke skull Category:Head damage Category:Brain Damage Category:Death by collision Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Vehicle accidents Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Stabbed to death Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Anger Deaths Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Harassing deaths Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Bastards Category:Death as justice Category:Bad people Category:Rude humans Category:Villain deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Impaled to death Category:Death by stabbing Category:Rude people Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Deathtraps Category:Death by jealousy Category:Death by head injury Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Provoking deaths Category:Death by brain damage Category:Death by head damage Category:Tool accidents Category:Death by tool accidents Category:Object accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Trap accidents Category:Death by trap accidents Category:Heart Damage Category:Mean people Category:Death for being mean Category:Anger deaths Category:Death for being rude Category:Guilty People Category:Loser Deaths Category:Last words before dying Category:Final words before dying Category:Idiots Category:Idiot deaths Category:Death by stupidity Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Clumsy people Category:Death for being reckless Category:Clumsy deaths Category:Clumsy victims Category:Death by catastrophe Category:F'd out Category:Complete Monster Category:Goofs In Death